


I Want An Enternity With U

by honeycrown96



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Week, Tumblr: imagine-malec-prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This starts off from Alec and Magnus's last scene together ( in the TV series) and Alec's point of view about what Cammile said concerning the immortality and how they deal with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want An Enternity With U

Alec felt a sunken feeling as the warlock he loved walked passed him. As worries crossed his mind , The thought of leaving Magnus heartbroken after he was old , grey and wilting away, he could not bear the thought of leaving him with nothing more than a memory that would bring him joy in his mind .

Alec wanted them to be together forever, he loved the magnetic attraction he felt whenever they were together , the butterflies fleeting in his belly whenever they were around each other made him feel like they were alone in a world of their own , he felt a different sensation that made his day brighter when he was around Magnus,  
Alec’s days where black and white but whenever he was with Magnus his days became colorful, his days felt like rainy days when Magnus was around the sun shined brighter but When the thought of what Cammile said about “Immortality” hit him, it wiped the smile off his face and it made him feel like he had a wounded salty heart that got sour and could not be cured, he could not stand the thought of leaving the one person he loved with all his heart alone with a broken heart and that made him feel shattered.  
Even though they just met a few months ago it felt like they have spent a life time together and he wouldn’t trade what they had for the world and he would give anything for it to last ever.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Later that day Alec received a message from Magnus telling him to come over to his layer. When he got there he saw scented candles everywhere, he liked the way the layer smelled and a little smile creeped on the side of his lips “Magnus” he called than he looked around admiring the sight of the layer than he called “Magnus” one more time  
Magnus replied “Yes Alexander” walking out from the shades of the room with a drink on one of his hands than he snapped his fingers and a drink appeared in Alec’s hand , he took a sip and glared at Magnus as he walked towards him, Magnus touched Alec’s hand softly, their eyes where entangled into each other’s gaze Alec said “ I wanted to take you out on our first date” he looked around in total amusement than Magnus tilted his head with the tip of his ring finger at the center of his chin to bring his attention back to him, when he caught his gaze, he said “this is a pre- date am still looking forward to the actual date” Alec smirked and watched carefully as Magnus moved his ring finger from his chin to the corner of his arm tracing a line along his muscular arms all the way to his elbow, than he looked up at Magnus and raised one of his hands to his face and said “ I don’t want to leave you alone in this world” Immediately Magnus knew what he was talking about than he nodded his head slowly and said “Let’s enjoy every day like it was our last” he replied “..But I don’t want this to end”, magnus cupped his face with both of his hands and said “Alexander, every day we waste worrying is another day we can spend creating beautiful memories” he snapped his fingers and a classic music began to play, he moved his hands from his face to his neck, Alec smiled at the gesture and said “ Would you have this dance with me” than he placed his hands around the waste of his lover and pulled him closer Magnus replied “ Thought you would never ask” Their gaze locked on each other’s eyes, Magnus smiled wider which made Alec’s face lit up than he grinned and said “ I guess we can’t waste a single minute” he raised both his hands and placed it on Magnus’s waist and pulled him closer leaving a slight gap between them, than Alec leaned in to place a light kiss on Magnus’s lips than they nuzzled their heads together, smiling as they rocked in sync to the rhythm of the music. Alec knew he didn’t have forever to be with the older warlock whom he loved but he was ready to make his lifetime with Magnus into a cherished memory that Magnus would never forget.


End file.
